When One Can't Sleep, No One Can Sleep
by wolfsfang
Summary: Dark Magician Girl wakes up after hearing a crash and decides to investigate.DM and MoBC are here to, the 3 are not blood related.


I've finally got enough bravery to put up another story. The only problem is all the shes, ands, and hes are getting on my nerves twitch twitch

I give credit to Kleptomaniac Can Opener for the inspiration for this story.

Disclaimer: I'm POOR DON'T YOU STUPID LAYWERS GET IT!!!(No offense if you're a lawyer) YOU CAN'T SUE ME BECAUSE I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH (but I do have it on DVD and I also have the DM, DMG and MoBC cards)

_Crash!!!_

Dark Magician Girl's eyes shot open as she sat up and looked out the window. 'Crap it's raining _CRASH_' her thoughts were cut off by another clap of thunder, 'and th-thundering,' she realized fearfully. Her room was illuminated by lightning, which was followed instantly by another ear-splitting crash. Dark Magician Girl covered her head with her rosy comforter and buried her head in the sunny pillowcase trying to block out the noise. 'I hate thunder.' _CRASH!_ 'What was that? That didn't sound like thunder.'

She slipped out of bed, her bare feet touching the ice-cold floor. "Why can't we get a heater in this house?" she whispered with a shiver. Dark Magician Girl opened her bedroom door a crack and peaked out to see if anyone was out there. She'd done this ever since she was nine and the Magician of Black Chaos had told her that story about when he had _"accidentally"_ opened a portal to the spirit world in the house and before he had a chance to close it two vengeful spirits escaped and now haunted the upstairs hallway (AN: She's gullible OKAY?!). Seeing no vengeful spirits or anyone else for that matter she quietly slipped out and crept done the hallway. Unfortunately she didn't get very far before banging into a table knocking over a metal candleholder, which hit the wood floor with a loud thud. 'Oh I hope no one heard that,' she panicked looking around to see if anyone had stirred.

She felt a hand rest on her shoulder. 'OH NO OH NO OH NO!!! IT'S THE SPIRITS!!!' Dark Magician Girl screamed and ran only to knock into the second spirit who'd just appeared in the hallway. Another shriek escaped her lips as she quickly stumbled up and bolted to the stairs where she tripped while trying to descend at top speed. She hit the first floor hard, her head was spinning, but the sound of footsteps instantly reminded her of the reality of her predicament. She scrambled to her feet and began to sprint in the opposite direction of the stairs to only tumble over a chair and meet with the floor once again.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

'Wait I know that voice.' She turned her head to see the owner of the voice, Magician of Black Chaos, glaring at her and her master standing next to him in a black turtle neck and purple pajama pants caring a candle. Dark Magician went over to the mantle above the fireplace and set the candle down. He turned around and sat the chair upright and picked up Dark Magician Girl and made her sit down in the chair. He then began examining the wounds she acquired during her dash for life.

"You never answered," growled the Magician of Black Chaos. He didn't like being woken up in the middle of the night by shrieking.

"Well," Dark Magician Girl began, "I woke up when I heard a loud crash of thunder and before I could get back to sleep I heard another crash, but it wasn't thunder so I decided to investigate. When I was in the hallway I knocked something over and then ONE of your spirits appeared," she yelled pointing her finger at him.

"That would be me," Dark Magician stated quietly pushing her arm down. "Would you do me a favor Mage of Chaos and not tell her about your mishaps when we were under the apprenticeship of the Dark Sage?"

"What do you mean MISHAPS?!? I did that on purpose."

"Really," master said coolly, "I'm sure Dark Sage will be happy to learn that all that time he spent chasing down those spirits who threw snow at him and scribbled all over the walls with crayons and closing that portal you 'accidentally' opened wasn't a mistake, but all part of the delusion of a thirteen year old."

"The spirits escaping were an accident," replied the Magician of Black Chaos with a grin.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that, but he might start questioning the incident with the slime."

"It wasn't supposed to be alive," the Chaos Mage protested.

"Wait! So there're aren't any vengeful spirits?" Dark Magician Girl asked.

"No," Dark Magician replied without any emotion. His apprentice winced as he ran his finger along her arm healing a long shallow cut she'd acquired. Suddenly another crash was heard.

"There it is again," Dark Magician Girl yelled escaping her master's loose grasp on her arm and running to the door in the kitchen and opening it. Exposing herself to the pouring rain before anyone could stop her. She stood there looking around, but she couldn't see a thing, the one down side of living outside of town. She placed her hand on the wall of the house and started feeling her way along her bare feet making squishy sounds in the drenched grass. "It's freezing," she proclaimed to no one. She took another step, which emitted a yelp. What ever she'd stepped on turned on her it's glittering eyes glaring at her through the darkness. It snapped at her. The first time it missed, but the second time Dark Magician Girl's luck didn't hold out when she made an attempt to dodge in what she thought was the right direction, but resulted in the creature's fangs sank into her left arm.

"Y-OUCH!" she shrieked. The mage pulled on her limb causing the teeth to rake her arm before letting go. The creature made another attempt at Dark Magician Girl, but this time someone wrapped his or her arms around her stomach and pulled her back abruptly. While this was going on an attack was launched at the assailant. When it hit there was enough of a glow for her to see it was Silver Fang. The wolf was thrown into the forest and her two rescuers sprinted to the house like the devil was at their heels (AN: poor Silver Fang TT I love wolves). Safely in the house the one holding Dark Magician Girl let go of her. She turned around to face none other than her master whose long purple hair was plastered to his body. The Magician of Black Chaos was wringing out the messy black hair living on his head.

"Next time DON'T run out into the pouring rain," he hissed letting go of his black hair and tossing it over his shoulder. He proceeded to walk past the two, "I'm going back to bed and if you wake me up again Dark Magician Girl I'll train you tomorrow," he threatened as he disappeared up the stairs. Dark Magician Girl cringed as she remembered when her master had left for a day and put Magician of Black Chaos in charge of her training. She'd been so tired she'd skipped dinner and collapsed while going up the stairs to bed.

"I'm sorry to say I won't be able to heal that," Dark Magician Girl snapped out of her reverie and saw Dark Magician looking at the wound on her arm that was now dripping blood onto the floor, "but we should get it bandaged up before you lose anymore blood...and stain the floor."

----------------1 hour later----------------

Dark Magician Girl woke up again. She looked at the clock next to her bed, it read 2:14 a.m. 'Erm. I going back to bed.' She curled up into a ball, but couldn't fall back to sleep since a small pressure in her bladder wouldn't leave her alone. "Alright, alright," she mumbled getting out of bed and once again touching her feet to the icy floor again. She walked out of her room to the bathroom not even bothering to look for the ghosts. When she'd returned to the spot out side her room after relieving herself, she casually glanced out the window outside her room and saw to large yellow and purple eyes staring at her from out of the dark pouring rain. "Yhhhhhhmmmmmmm," someone had muffled her shriek.

"You don't want to wake him up now do you," the soft voice of her master drifted to her ears. He let go of her when she'd quieted down and opened the window to let the creature in who turned out to be a very drenched Kuriboh. He shook himself off and cooed happily. He then proceed into Dark Magician Girl room and plopped down on her bed leaving a wet patch so it moved and the same thing happened four more times till he finally was dry enough not leave any spots. "MY HMMMMMMMMMMM."

"Come along," Dark Magician said picking her up the same way he did before with his hand over her mouth. He turned around and dragged her into his room and collapsed unto his bed pulling her down with him. She lay next to him, he was on his stomach eyes close. "At least this way I won't have to be worried about you waking us up again," he muttered.

'Jerk!' she thought. 'But at least he was nice enough to save me from Magician of Black Chaos' boot camp. Oh does my head ever hurt,' this was her last thought as she drifted off to sleep (AN: Known to the Rest of us as La La Land! I luv La La Land ).

The End

Well that's it my muses have left me, but I'll leave with a little poem about my mother. Fool, she was the one that inspired me:

My mother is crazy,

But not very lazy,

She likes to run around

And make a fool of herself when she hits the ground.

There's my stupid poem, R&R if you want to that is. O.O my mother just thanked me for putting this poem up. WHAT WAS SHE DOING READING OVER ME SHOULDER!?! twitch twitch


End file.
